Cadavre Vivant
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: OS. A travers les lueurs passées de la bougie, les roses s'élevaient en une farandole sinistre et clignotante sous les courbures des flammes. Il y eut un cri et un éclair roux traversant la pâleur du feu. Et ce fut à nouveau le silence. Label SPPS.


**Cadavre Vivant**

_Dans le silence de plomb, sur la tasse délicate, les roses de porcelaine s'entrelaçaient jusque dans les rainures de l'anse fine. A travers les lueurs passées de la bougie, elles s'élevaient en une farandole sinistre et clignotante sous les courbures des flammes. Il y eut un cri et un éclair roux traversant la pâleur du feu. Puis, ce fut à nouveau le silence. Label SPPS._

Flare Corona, le reste des personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Attention, rating M pour la violence. J'ai hésité à le mettre en T, et finalement, les filles de la SPPS (surtout Bymeha, qui a l'air de me prendre pour une psychopathe complète !) m'ont conseillé de le mettre en M. M'enfin, vous verrez bien quel rating ça mérite ! Cet OS me désespère complètement : j'ai l'impression terrible d'avoir loupé quelque chose, surtout que je le poste dans la précipitation et que je modifierai surement quelques petites choses ce soir.

Bonne lecture, et en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**CADAVRE VIVANT**

**xx**

**xx**

_Fréquentez le monde, la solitude est une demi-folie entrainant bien plus que la mort._

Proverbe oriental.

**xx**

* * *

Sur la tasse délicate, les roses de porcelaine s'entrelaçaient jusque dans les rainures de l'anse fine. A travers les lueurs passées de la bougie, elles s'élevaient en une farandole sinistre et clignotante sous les courbures des flammes.

Il y eut le bruit étouffé d'un coup sur un corps, qui résonna un instant dans le silence impalpable qui régnait.

La tasse frémit sous l'impact de deux grandes mains pleines de rancœur frappant brusquement la table qui la soutenait. Et, quand le bois se fissura d'un unique et parfait mouvement, dans un silence harmoniquement lié à l'atmosphère de la pièce, l'anse se fracassa. Une rose, la tige coupée, pâlit avant de s'éteindre dans le feu de la bougie.

La porcelaine délicate s'écrasa au sol dans les débris du bois.

L'anse, délestée du poids mort des parures fleuries gracieusement écloses, vint s'échouer aux pieds de Flare. Un instant, soudain retrouvant une lucidité terrifiante, elle aperçu la tige d'une rose aux couleurs délavées se teinter d'un rouge plus profond et intense. Un frisson parcourut son corps tétanisé de douleur, et un gémissement vint mourir sur ses lèvres sèches et pleines d'insultes comprimées.

Deux orbes d'encre vermillon scrutèrent la pièce ; ses yeux, pleins du sang qui coulait d'une coupure de son front, ne voyaient pas au-delà de quelques mètres. Sa vision se troublait alors pour transformer formes et couleur en une masse indescriptible, au travers de laquelle elle n'apercevait qu'Ivan, se détachant nettement sur le fond multicolore de l'univers impitoyable de douleur dans lequel elle était plongée.

Le temps s'arrêta ; pendant une seconde.

Une seule.

Et pendant une seconde, il n'y eut plus rien qu'une folle aux cheveux roux qui, terrée contre un mur, se tenait, recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans la plus primaire des positions, retenait son bras pour que l'hémoglobine coagule. Pendant une seconde, ni les bleus sur sa peau pâle, ni le sang séchant lentement sur le parquet ciré n'eurent de sens. Il n'y eut plus ni les longues souffrances, ni la brulure insoutenable du fer chauffé à rouge sur ses doigts, ni la silhouette mouvante de son bourreau dans la semi-pénombre.

Pendant une seconde, tout fut _parfait._

Pendant une seconde, il n'y eut plus_ rien._

Pendant une seconde, Flare Corona n'exista plus.

Puis la seconde passa.

Un coup violent l'envoya voler contre le mur.

Il lui sembla que toute la pièce tremblait sous le coup de son dos se brisant à la dureté de la pierre. La blancheur cassée du crépi se teinta de rouge à travers l'impact, et la rousse cru entendre à travers sa semi-conscience un rire caquetant qu'elle identifia comme celui, méprisant et désagréable, rocailleux comme la peau de son propriétaire, de Nullpuding – un rire qui ressemblait tant, immonde et à la reptilienne perfidie, au sien.

Un craquement résonna dans le silence de la pièce, et le frisson irrépressible qui parcourut son échine en un éclair foudroyant s'acheva en un gémissement, qui se changea en cri. Elle ne put réprimer un hurlement inhumain, qui résonna loin dans les fondations du bâtiment.

Le monde tourna autour d'elle.

Difficilement, Flare posa la main sur le sol pour se stabiliser. Avec un hoquet de douleur, elle observa la plaie de son front se déverser en billes de sang sur ses doigts blafards. Son regard se fit dur et fixa les perles brunissantes qui s'écoulaient à travers les rainures du parquet brisé.

Et brusquement, sous le poids mord de ses jambes brisées méthodiquement, os par os sous les assauts furieux, Flare sentit s'enfoncer dans sa chair ensanglantée un doigt pointu de la créature cauchemardesque et effrayante qui accompagnait toujours Orga, qui appuya jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse réfréner un hurlement de douleur intolérable. Aussitôt, elle entendit le rire gras de son propriétaire, qui ressemblait au feulement d'un chat ayant aperçu une proie sans défense et perdue.

Immédiatement, elle fut punie de son inconscience par un coup phénoménal dans le ventre que lui envoya Ivan. Le souffle coupé, elle s'envola en une gracieuse courbure dans l'air lourd de l'odeur de sang omniprésente, pour retomber comme un sac de sable à quelques mètres.

Sonnée, elle resta allongée au sol quelques secondes, incapable de tout mouvement. Son regard éteint, déjà à la limite d'un autre monde, parcourut la pièce. Les contours flous des silhouettes dégingandées d'Obra et d'Ivan Dreyar se détachaient de l'âtre devant lequel était posté Kurohebi, comme de sombres présages.

Un instant, ils lui firent penser à deux corbeaux, qui la couvraient de leurs ailes pour l'en étouffer. Elle failli en rire, d'un rire sec et cassant comme une brindille – le seul qu'elle sache encore imiter, futile cadavre humain qu'elle se trouvait encore être. Puis, elle se remémora le nom de la Guilde à laquelle tous cinq appartenaient, et son hilarité démente mourut instantanément dans sa gorge pour y être remplacée par un nouveau hurlement d'agonie.

La planète se remit à tourner dans le bon sens et Flare, soudain, sentit une bouffée de Haine l'envahir, quand Ivan s'avança vers elle, sa démarche lente et douce démentant presque la violence de son comportement. Son pied chaussé de bottes hors de prix frappait calmement le sol à intervalle régulier alors qu'il marchait, comme s'il n'était pas couvert d'un sang devenu noir, provenant du visage d'une femme, à la limite de l'agonie, allongée par terre – comme s'il n'était qu'un homme ordinaire se promenant au bras d'un fantôme dans la pièce de noirceur.

Parvenu à sa hauteur, il ne s'accroupit pas. Se contenta de l'observer, de cet air supérieur qui prouvait à tous, si besoin était, qu'il n'y avait qu'un chef, debout et grand da ns la lumière écrasante des bougies qui agrandissaient sur le mur son ombre de démon. Et que la puissance, c'était lui qui la détenait.

Puis, lentement, il baissa simplement son tronc, pour placer ses yeux d'obsidienne brulant de cette folie que Flare n'avait jamais vu nulle autre part – et qui la fascinait, constituant en elle seule la raison pour laquelle elle gardait en permanence les siens loin du regard torturé de cette homme d'acier – en contrehaut des siens. Un instant, les deux compagnons de Guildes s'observèrent du regard, cherchant à déterminer la moindre faille dans le regard lisse et sans profondeur de l'autre.

Et tout alla très vite. D'une main vive, il saisit la pointe fourchue de ses cheveux sang de démon, et en arracha une poignée immense, tandis que son pied s'écrasait sur son visage d'où jailli une fontaine de sang. Flare hurla, et des larmes s'écroulèrent sur le parquet sale sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Il la lâcha. Son rire hystérique résonna dans l'air, entrecoupé de long sifflements animaux qui dénotaient sa fureur.

Il s'éloigna.

Et un nouveau coup la frappa aussitôt.

* * *

Cela dura de longues heures.

* * *

Les minutes s'égrenaient avec une lenteur incroyable.

Sur le cadran de faïence blanche brisée qui s'émaillait, au dessus des silhouettes impalpables qui découpaient dans l'obscurité vacillante des flammes une tranche de plomb, l'aiguille de bronze se tordait doucement, sans complaisance pour ses hurlements dévastés, au rythme délicat de son sang qui gouttait sur le parquet.

Seul le tintement de la trotteuse dansant dans sa robe de bronze coulait plus vite, impalpable glissement vers la folie de l'aube, que le roulement des larmes dans son cœur.

* * *

Elle craqua.

Les sanglots s'engouffrèrent dans sa gorge et en jaillirent comme d'une fontaine intarissable. Sous l'inimaginable souffrance qui émanait de chacun de ses membres, Flare se sentait prête à se briser en mille morceaux de porcelaine rousse.

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité.

Le rire sec et hystérique fusa dans l'air avec plus de fougue encore.

Elle continua de pleurer.

* * *

…

…

…

* * *

Haine.

Le mot claqua dans l'air, quand, comme happé par un besoin impérieux, il franchit ses lèvres dans un souffle, aussitôt dissipé par les lueurs effrayantes des bougies, qui traçaient sur son visage un horrifiant masque mouvant.

_Haine._

Horrifiante, terrifiante Haine, s'insinuant dans tous les pores de sa peau pour lui bruler le cœur et les organes jusqu'à la surdose fatale, comme un irrésistible poison face auquel la moindre résistance serrait vaine. Flare, happée comme par un torrent impétueux aux flots dévastateur, ne pouvait que tenter de résister du mieux qu'elle pouvait, s'accrochant aux aspérités minuscules de son cœur écorché.

_Haine._

_Toujours, éternellement dans les recoins de son âme en miette, la Haine._

Parce que Flare n'était pas _en colère_. Flare était brulante de _Haine._

La colère était un sentiment fugace, rapide. Brûlant, insoutenable tel le feu de la vengeance, qui dévore les réserves de bontés. La colère, stérile, ne fait qu'affaiblir ; elle démunie, prive l'être humain de ses armes de lumières et de vaillance, pour le laisser sans défense, seulement pourvu de cette flamme vacillante pour l'éclairer dans les noirceurs de la folie.

Mais la colère était si loin de ces bouffés d'horreur qui lui montaient dans la gorge comme pour l'asphyxier, quand elle apercevait à travers la brume de sa folie les silhouettes dégingandées d'Ivan ou d'Obra… Si différente de ce sentiment à la limite de l'indescriptible qui lui saisissait les tripes quand une main du maitre de Raven Tail s'avançait vers elle pour effleurer de la paume une mèche de ses cheveux, si précieux à ses yeux – d'un geste tendre, presque _affectueux_. Avant, de, d'un coup sec, arracher des touffes entières, pour lui prouver – encore et toujours – sa supériorité indétrônable, de cette tignasse du feu qu'elle aurait aimé voir bruler en elle ; pour lui prouver que toute sa fierté n'était pane poignée de cheveux écarlate qu'il coupait sans complaisance de ses ongles pointus de démon.

Ce qu'elle ressentait, dans ce moment là, n'était pas la simple et ordinaire colère.

_C'était la Haine. _

La terrible, calcifiante, destructrice Haine.

Celle qui s'infiltre dans tous les pores de la peau, et creuse des trous immense dans le cœur, en laissant tomber en une cascade mordorées les sentiments. Celle qui transforme un être humain en un cadavre vivant, uniquement mu par la vengeance, l'envie immonde d'anéantissement et le dégoût de l'autre.

Le sentiment ultime. Son propulseur. Son moteur. _Son adrénaline._

Bien plus que tout l'amour du monde. Flare n'avait pas besoin d'amour. Il lui fallait quelque chose à haïr.

La Haine la galvanisait, l'encourageait, caressait de sa main de soie les idées mauvaises qui germaient en elle. La Haine défaisait les entraves de sa folie, libérait la perversité de son esprit promis à l'Enfer et ôtait à son âme les derniers remords.

La Haine rendait Flare Corona maitresse de son Destin. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Lui offrait de nouvelles armes, des batailles de ténèbres plus sombres encore. Et elle savait désormais, du fond de sa folie, si profondément ancrée en elle, que fuir cet intense désir de mort et de sang était inutile ; elle vivait en elle, se nourrit de son regard et des goutes de sang, qui, chaque fois plus nombreuses, tachaient ses bras. La bataille pour le contrôle de son âme était désormais vaine ; la Haine l'aurait suivie au bout du monde, plus puissante chaque instant.

Alors Flare l'avait affrontée. Et elle lui avait donné les armes les plus terribles pour un humain – le regard dur et froid des meurtriers, et le palpitèrment exité des veines devant les cadavres refroidis.

La Haine, à feu doux, la tuait. La consumait, froide et lente, mais lui avait auparavant, tel un ultime présent dans ce monde, le pouvoir. De faire mal. D'arracher d'une délicieuse lenteur, de ses doigts longs et fins comme d'inquiétants ciseaux le fil de la vie.

Le pouvoir _de tuer._

Et, comme une vieille amie, sans visage, mais dont les rides parcheminées se dessinaient dans la voix comme d'imperceptibles plissures, cette douleur des autres, impalpable et si jouissive, dont les serres acérées ne la lâchaient jamais, l'accompagnait partout, voisine de cette Haine imprononçable qui lui arrachait la gorge.

_Flare était folle. _Complètement folle – en permanence, sans concession.

_Folle de Haine._

* * *

Elle n'avait pas toujours été _Flare._

Elle ne s'en rendit compte que quand un coup de talon aiguisé, certainement à cette occasion, lui creva l'œil, et que son hurlement inhumain, hors du temps, rendu animal par tant de souffrance enduré, retentit dans l'air trop lourd de la nuit, alors qu'elle maudit pour la millième fois _Maitre _Ivan. En un instant, sa pupille gauche délivra, accompagné des paysages de cauchemar que ses prunelles contemplaient depuis des années déjà, le magma sanguinolent et immonde d'un globe oculaire.

Tétanisée de douleur, incapable de rien sinon de hurler, elle se sentit mourir.

Son agonie lente transperça d'un trait de douleur perceptible la pièce plongée dans le noir, et, dans la pénombre des bougies allumées, tous purent voir Flare Corona dégringoler de son piédestal cristallin.

Ivan, presque délicatement, tourna l'extrémité de sa botte, et Flare put alors sentir _en elle _cette abomination qui lançait dans son esprit les symptômes indescriptibles de la folie. Elle hurla comme une démente, et ses pleurs ne surgirent que de son œil droit, vifs et tranchants comme des lames de sabres.

L'hilarité du _Maitre _redoubla, et elle se dit un instant qu'irrémédiablement, d'une effrayante et incompréhensible manière, il était mille fois plus fou qu'elle ne pourrait l'être en mille années.

Et finalement, elle se dit que _non._ Parce qu'elle aussi, était comme ça. Et qu'il lui avait fallu une défaite terrible, un corps en miette sous les coups terribles et un œil crevé pour se rendre compte, que, _justement, elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça._

Flare, stupéfaite de pouvoir à ce point se détacher de sa souffrance physique, ne le comprit qu'à cet instant là – que cette petite fille brisée dont elle avait dissimulé les morceaux derrière des yeux de glace qui ressemblaient à des miroirs accusateur, était elle, malgré toutes les différences qu'elle aurait pu noter entre l'enfance en miette et la meurtrière d'acier qui captait dans les yeux de ses victimes leurs dernière vision, un sourire de triomphe sur le frimas écarlate de ses lèvres.

Il y avait eut quelque chose derrière le monstre – quelque chose avant cette poupée de porcelaine froide et dure comme le marbre, dont le sourire de pierre s'épanouissait pour un instant fugace quand retentissait dans le silence de la peur le craquement solide des os que brise un coup. C'était difficile à croire, et pourtant vrai.

Sous l'armure impénétrable de la folle aux cheveux de feu qu'on appelait Flare Corona, la porteuse de Mort, il y avait eut quelque chose ; un petit rien pas vraiment définissable. Un dernier morceau de vie, ultime morceau de paradis, dissimulé au fond de son âme de démon, pour qu'on ne le vole pas. Simplement une petite fille apeurée dans ce monde trop noir, qui avait préféré se cacher dans son cœur qu'affronter la réalité.

Flare Corona n'avait pas toujours été un monstre – _Flare Corona n'avait pas toujours été Flare Corona._

Il y avait eu des rires, des sourires, des promesses.

_Et il y avait eu des larmes, des grimaces, des serments brisés._

Il y avait eu des espoirs, des amitiés liées entre elles pour toujours, de l'amour. Il y avait eu de longs cheveux blonds maternels qui effleuraient doucement sa peau laiteuse de rousse tandis que sa mère lui chuchotait à l'oreille mille histoires enchanteresses. Il y avait eu la chaleur du soleil sur son corps, le rayonnement de la joie dans ses yeux, les regards pleins de bonheur. Il y avait eu les mains serrées, comme inséparables sous les lumières du jour. Les sourires pleins de promesses. Les yeux qui lui soufflaient des merveilles.

_Et il y avait eu les profondeurs glacées des ténèbres, les doigts qui se déliaient, les hurlements et le goût acre du sang. Il y avait eut les yeux qui mentaient et les sourires qui sonnaient mort et vide._

Il y avait eut la petite fille rousse et joyeuse, prête à rire à tout instant.

_Et il y avait eut le monstre._

Il y avait eut l'enfant, qui ne s'appelait pas même encore Flare, dont les mains étaient blanches et immaculées, et qui n'avait encore même pas les yeux rouges et cruels – ils ne le deviendraient que quand le sang des siens monterait dans ses pupilles, mêlé à ses larmes –, fille de la blonde Isaelle.

_Et il y avait eut l'autre. Flare Corona. Fille de la sanglante Faucheuse._

Il y avait eut le bonheur.

_Et il y avait eut la folie._

Il y avait eut ce changement. Si profond, si impénétrable. _Si mauvais et si soudain. _Ce changement. Parce qu'il avait suffi d'un cri, d'une giclée de sang sur un mur parme et d'une larme translucide pour que le monde bascule. Parce qu'il avait suffi d'une mort pour que le monde entier s'effondre. Parce qu'il avait suffi d'une trait d'épée dans l'air confiné d'un séjour pour qu'une vie bascule de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Parce qu'il avait suffit d'un corps blond aux doux yeux maternels transpercé d'une lame aux sublimes reflets chatoyants et de cadavres empilés les uns sur les autres en un charnier insupportable pour que les ténèbres naissent et s'enracinent dans un cœur d'enfant. Pour qu'elle se transforme en un cadavre vivant, insensible et indifférent à tout, qui ne soit plus alimenté par rien qui ne fut un désir insupportable de souffrance.

Cadavre vivant. C'était ce qu'elle était, au fond.

…

Oui. Un cadavre vivant.

* * *

Un instant, ainsi allongée sur le sol poisseux, Flare eut d'elle une image effrayante. Celle de la poupée de porcelaine fine et belle, dont la peau opaline luisait doucement au soleil, à laquelle, alors encore enfant, elle avait arraché l'œil gauche d'un mouvement de colère, quand elle jouait avec une autre petite fille dans la cour de son jardin – seulement quelque heures avant de ne voir le corps de cette même enfant transpercé d'un flèche, brulant dans les cendres de leur village.

La poupée s'était perdue dans les flammes, ensuite, borgne, la cire fondant sous la chaleur brulante des feux de mort qui avaient causé la perte de tout ce qu'elle chérissait. La poupée avait disparu de sa vie, aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée – un clin d'œil qui avait suffi pour qu'elle lui arrache la prunelle et tache de boue sa jolie robe de dentelle ouvragée.

Alors, aveugle d'un œil, simple membre anonyme d'une Guilde aux sombres desseins, cadavre encore vivant sur un sol taché de son sang, Flare songea un rapide instant qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller aux souvenir. Avant de balayer cette idée aussi vite qu'elle lui était arrivée, en un clignement éphémère et douloureux de son œil gauche déchiré.

Les souvenirs étaient dangereux.

Ils pouvaient la changer en autre chose qu'un cadavre.

_En un humain._

* * *

Il suffit d'un coup, suffisemment bien dosé et parfaitement placé, de cette précision maléfique dont savait tant faire preuve Ivan Dreyar. _Un seul et unique coup_ d'une force monstrueuse, qui aurait pu la tuer s'il n'avait pas fait si attention à frapper assez loin de ses fonctions vitales pour que les os ne transpercent aucun organe important.

Il suffit d'un coup.

Un seul.

Il y eut un cri déchirant et inhumain, qu'elle prit quelques instants à reconnaitre comme le sien – jusqu'à ce que la douleur, insupportable, totalement insurmontable, n'envahisse son corps et ne bloque jusqu'au dernier de ses sens. Une vague de souffrance incroyablement intense, comme elle n'en avait jamais encore ressenti, se propagea dans son corps.

Sa colonne vertébrale se brisa et elle la sentit éclater dans son dos en un millier de constellures cristallines qui vinrent se planter dans sa chair à vif. Elle avait le dos brisé, et dans tout son corps perclus de quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait plus appeler douleur, elle cru que sa gorge se fendait en deux sous la puissance de son hurlement déchirant qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce vide.

Et alors, elle le réalisa, s'étonnant de la clarté de ses pensées – la pureté cristalline de sa haine – alors qu'elle souffrait l'indescriptible.

C'était la faute de cette fille.

Elle était blonde, elle était belle, elle avait un joli sourire propre et net et la main de ses amis dans la sienne. Elle était confiante, intelligente, ses yeux de chocolat sentaient bon la douceur et l'amitié des siens. Elle était humaine.

Tout ce que Flare Corona ne serait et n'aurait jamais.

_Tout_ était la faute de cette fille.

_Les coups, les cris, les bleus, le sang et les cauchemars acides_ qui s'ensuivraient. Les trainées de boue sous ses ongles, ses cheveux flamboyants coupés, les noirceurs de la magie du maitre sur sa peau pâle de rousse. L'œil crevé qui, boursouflé et si douloureux qu'elle se serait arraché la tête si elle l'avait pu - parce que

_(douleur douleur douleur que de douleur que de douleur douleur)_

parce qu'_elle avait mal Dieu qu'elle allait mal elle a mal._

Alors qu'un coup à sa jambe aux os déjà brisé lui fit monter de nouvelles larmes aux yeux, elle se rendit compte que non. Ce n'était pas la faute de la fille aux rêves idéalistes et à la tête pleine de fleurs et de couleurs vives. C'était de celle de l'enfant perdue retranchée dans les tréfonds de l'âme du démon aux cheveux rouges qui s'appelait Flare Corona.

Lucy Heartfila aurait une belle vie. Et l'humaine qu'elle était, sous le cadavre, lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. Malgré _les coups, les cris, les bleus, le sang et les cauchemars acides. Malgré l'œil crevé et les os explosés, _en miettes dans sa chair remuée et piquetée de pointes de calcium.

Parce que Lucy Heartfilia, elle, avait encore une chance. Parce que Lucy Heartfilia, _«_ _elle est belle et blonde, elle a des amis, elle est heureuse, parce que Lucy Heartfilia, elle a le prénom du soleil. » _Parce que Lucy Heartfilia avait la plus belle âme que la sombre Flare Corona n'ait jamais vu et qu'un seul sourire d'elle pouvait guérir quelqu'un plus aisément que les plus prestigieux que Lucy Heartfilia était l'Ange autant qu'elle était le Démon.

Un nouveau coup lui fit perdre le cheminement de sa pensée, et finalement… Flare réapparut sous la carapace brisée, surgissant des fêlures que ses larmes acides creusaient, et, finalement… _elle se dit que tout était de la faute de cette fille._

* * *

L'aiguille cuivrée tournait toujours dans sa robe de faïence ; répétant inlassablement les mêmes tours sur l'horloge tandis que le soir mourrait pour céder sa place à la nuit.

Elle continuait de pleurer. Les rires résonnaient encore dans le vide assourdissant.

Et il pleuvait toujours du sang.

* * *

Cela dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Le tic tac incessant de la pendule à moitié brisée perçait le silence avec la monotonie d'une mélodie mélancolique qui ne cessait d'écouler son rythme audacieusement lent.

Flare cessa de compter le temps après six heures.

* * *

Chaque fois qu'elle était trop amochée, _il_ ordonnait à Obra de la réparer. Et alors elle avait l'impression terrible de n'être entre ses mains tannées pleines de cals qu'une poupée de cire brisée dont on recollait les milles morceaux au sparadrap, évitant d'un geste déjà habitué de lui épargner les souffrances de pièces qui s'emboitaient tant bien que mal en un effrayant puzzle rouge.

D'un geste infiniment plus douloureux que tout ce qu'elle avait connu, il s'emparait de sa magie pour la changer en énergie curative, qu'il lui appliquait sauvagement, alors que son rire fanatique et détraqué résonnait sous la voute percluse de noirceur de la nuit. Ses os se reconstituaient – son cœur brisé et dessoudé se remettait à battre au rythme langoureux de sa peau qui se plissait et dans les rainures de laquelle réapparaissaient les vaisseaux brisés.

Elle revenait à la vie. Elle redevenait Flare.

La poupée était raccommodée : alors seulement le jeu pouvait reprendre.

* * *

Le matin naquit sur l'éther. Même dans la pièce sans fenêtre, on apercevait à travers les trous qu'avaient causé les propulsions violentes de son corps sur les murs les éclats lumineux de l'œil du dragon qui se levait sur l'horizon, la fixant à travers les rayons, comme pour lui reprocher un impalpable défaut.

Par terre, les bougies, réduites à une infime montagne ratatinée de cire usée, dont le bout rougeoyant de la mèche éteinte formait à la surface une pique de lave incandescente, semblaient s'être éteinte en même temps que sa conscience. Sur le sol couvert des brisures carmin de regrets et de douleur, elles paraissaient d'immortelles idoles dressées vers le ciel en un totem funèbre – qui ressemblait un peu trop à une tombe.

Il n'y avait guerre plus que les brisures de la tasse qui subsistaient encore, en miette à ses pieds brisés. Les roses de porcelaines s'entrelaçaient comme un flot de sang parme autour de ses chevilles, grandissant chaque seconde à travers ses yeux hagards, comme le terrible courroux de l'homme qui s'amusait à la détruire.

Ni les cris, ni le craquement sinistre des os ne cessait.

Mais l'horloge continuait de tourner.

* * *

Puis vint l'heure à laquelle Flare savait que commençaient les jeux – ces maudits jeux dans lesquels participaient _« la fille c'est de sa faute la fille c'est de sa faute la fille joyeuse la fille contente la fille qui a un grand sourire. » _commençait. Dans le ciel, le soleil s'élevait de plus en plus haut, et elle suivait du regard sa progression lente, qui illuminait doucement, un peu plus chaque seconde, le rouge suintant des murs et de son corps en miettes.

Peu à peu, l'information parvint à son cerveau embrumé de souffrance, si près depuis des heures de la rupture.

_Le tournoi. _

Et, sous les yeux de ceux qui, depuis l'aube du soir, contemplaient ses souffrances, un minuscule sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Flare Corona – pas de ceux qui, comme un trait de maquillage carmin, s'effaçaient selon son bon vouloir de la même manière que s'ils n'étaient qu'une éphémère parure qu'elle s'empressait de dissimuler quand elle ne lui seyait plus. Un sourire de délivrance, empli de cette même joie morbide qui s'emparait de son âme quand, sous ses yeux déments de folle, un cadavre poussait son dernier souffle pour succomber enfin sous ses coups – un sourire de _Haine._

Ce serait bientôt la fin.

Ivan lui brisa le bras gauche d'une sèche inclinaison, dans un rire perfide qui se perdit au plafond. Et son sourire s'éteignit.

* * *

Et brusquement, les coups cessèrent.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'air s'appesanti sous la Haine condensée dans l'air, alors qu'elle n'osait pas croire à la fin de son calvaire. Tout mouvement se stoppa, et ce fut comme si la planète ne tournait plus.

Le vide s'étira, creusant entre le maitre et le disciple un gouffre insurmontable plein de fantômes et de terreur – un gouffre rouge et noir, aux tentures de folies et aux promesses de torture éternelle.

Puis la voix, suave et provoquant, derrière laquelle, insaisissable, pointait la menace, s'éleva dans l'air embrumé de sang et de souffrance, tranchant le silence entrecoupé par les gémissements de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Le ton plein de fausse sollicitude brisa le fil de tranquillité qui venait de se tisser, sans un regret, comme un ciseau aiguisé dont il se servirait pour une ultime torture, en coupant en morceau ce silence trop réconfortant pour qu'elle y ait droit.

« Très bien… Et maintenant, Flare… Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle leva ses yeux clairs vers lui, d'un mouvement automatique et vide, et, comme si jamais ses prunelles n'avaient été obstruées par le sang de son visage exsangue et vidées d'horreurs et d'orbites, elles se firent dures et pleines de morgue, brillant d'un éclat nouveau au soleil qui pointait. Tel le rivage d'une mer d'été sous l'impulsion de la tempête, le regard de Flare se remplit de nuage. Il devint sombre.

Dangereux.

Mauvais.

_Inhumain._

Elle fixa un instant une rose de l'anse brisée de la tasse de porcelaine, dont le parme des pétales avait tourné au carmin, avant qu'un sourire dément n'éclaire ses lèvres. Elles s'ourlèrent une seconde, avant de retomber dans un tremblement de fin du monde. Ses yeux rouges se mirent à luire dans la pâleur des flammes de l'enfer rallumées.

« Je t'ai demandé comment tu te sentais. »

_Elle se sentait mal._ Et si elle se sentait mal, c'était que Flare était de retour – que les regrets, l'envie du passé et le dévorant besoin de se faire pardonner s'en étaient allés loin là où _Flare_ ne pourrait pas les trouver, pour en ressortir à la prochaine faiblesse du monstre derrière lequel la femme se cachait.

La Haine serait la seule chose, qui, jusqu'à la fin, ne la quitterait jamais. Et quand le brasier de cette folie latente, qu'un rien suffisait à éveiller s'allumer, plus rien n'arrêterait jamais les flammes…

Elle planta le tranchant de son regard fou dans celui de son maitre, et, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, ses babines se soulevèrent une nouvelle fois, tandis que sur son menton, une rigole de sang qu'elle essuya de sa manche glissa dans sa bouche. Le goût acre et métallique du sang, pas désagréable dans sa gorge en feu, fit s'allumer sur ses lèvres le sourire fou qu'elle seule savait faire – ce sourire qui reflétait tout, sauf de la joie, et qui la rendait, associé avec ses cheveux de sang, démone des Enfers.

La haine avait à nouveau posé ses lèvres glacées sur son cou pour pomper comme un vampire personnel tout ce qui aurait pu être bon en elle.

Comment se sentait-elle ? _Elle se sentait_ _mal_. Elle se sentait_ Flare_. Elle se sentait prête à en découdre et à tuer.

_Comment se sentait-elle ?_

Elle planta comme deux longs couteaux effilés ses yeux de braises dans les pupilles d'ébènes d'Ivan, et riva son regard au sien quand, dans le silence pesant de la pièce, ses mots, énoncés de cette voix cassée, éraillée d'avoir pendant une nuit entière crié à la mort, percèrent la nuit de la même manière qu'un rasoir s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres.

_Elle se sentait Flare. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'amour. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, de sainteté d'esprits, d'amis. Elle n'avait besoin de rien._

Après tout, elle se sentait Flare.

_« Je hais. »_

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Breeef. J'ai voulu bien séparer la Flare innocente et la Flare complètement sociopathe profonde, mais je ne suis pas persuadée d'avoir vraiment réussi à faire ce que je voulais… Donc j'ai des doutes sur cet OS. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. M'enfin. On s'en fiche de ce que je pense, c'est votre avis qui compte.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Et maintenant, courez lire Tales of the Raven, d'**Adelheid**(point)**Pride**. Maintenant, je vous dis, allez. (Après la review, bien entendu. C: )


End file.
